The Affections of a Prankster
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: Sirius bets James that he can’t get dork Lily Evans to fall in love with him. James, accepting, doesn’t realize what’s in store to happen. Like the fact that he might seriously end up falling in love with Lily Evans. R&R please!


**Full Summary: **Sirius bets James that he can't get the "geekiest girl" – Lily Evans – to go to both make fall in love with him and to make her the Yule Ball queen. James, accepting, doesn't realize what's in store to happen. Like the fact that he might seriously end up falling in love for Lily Evans. But what happens when Lily finds out? Will she? And how will James then have to show her that he truly loves her and not because of some stupid bet?

**Author's Note:** Well, I was going to bed when this story popped into my head. I really hope you enjoy because, so far, this is a side story that I'm just writing for my pure enjoyment, no matter if no one if reading. But, reviews would be nice :) .

Hmm...yes, Lily is a "geek" in this story. Not really, just a very studious girl and dedicated to school, therefore called a "geek." which I don't think she is since _I_ am dedicated to my homework and study sometimes a little too much. So yeah, she's just considered one.

This story is based on the movie _She's All That_. I never saw the whole thing, sadly. But I got that basic concept so it'll be related to.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the Harry Potter books. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_It all started with a bet that was meant to be for fun...they never meant for it to hurt anyone...and they never meant for him to fall in love..._

* * *

Chapter 1: A "Friendly" Bet

A group of Hufflepuff girls squealed as seventh year James Potter, Quidditch captain and Chaser, walked past them, running a hand through his usually messy black hair and flashing them the famous "Potter grin" that had become known throughout the whole Hogwarts school.

"Oh Merlin, James Potter just smiled at _me_!" squealed one of the girls. Her friends instantly turned and glared at her.

"No, he smiled at ME!" Every girl cried. And that's when the catfight began over who James Potter actually smiled to when in reality, he was smiling to his friends, the famous Marauders, who were behind the group of squealing girls.

"Wow, Prongs," Remus Lupin said, eyeing the brawling girls. "All this over who you smiled to? I wonder what would happen if you blew them a kiss. I suppose the Ministry of Magic would have to come investigate the numerous murders."

Sirius Black, tall with black hair and gray eyes, let out a bark laugh. "Moony, don't you mean when I do that? I mean, I _am _the best looking guy in school. There's just no competition!"

James eyed his friend in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding; you can't possibly be serious about that. Everyone knows girls have posters of me on their walls."

Sirius grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "But Prongs old buddy, I _am _Sirius."

The other three boys groaned and James smacked his friend's head in annoyance. "That joke it really old," Remus said. "_Really _old. I think you started using it in our first year, Padfoot."

Peter Pettigrew, a fat little boy with no good looks whatsoever and small, watery eyes, said, "Maybe we should go find a compartment. Most of them are probably filling up."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Peter, did you forget who we _are_? We're the _Marauders_." He shrugged as he winked at a passing girl who squealed and did a happy dance, running off to brag to her jealous friends. "Anyway, we can kick out some first years if we have to." After Remus sent him a glare, he added quickly with another roll of his eyes, "Oh wait, I forgot: Prefect Perfect _Remmy boy_ here wouldn't let us."

Remus glared again. "Don't call me that, Sirius. You know I don't like it. Anyway, I have to head to the prefects' compartment up front. James, you need to be there too since you're Head Boy," he said towards James who was only half paying attention. "I'll be back a little later so save me a spot."

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. "Not if some really hot girl comes in, needing a seat."

One of Remus's eyebrows merely went up slightly. "Really? I thought you would love to find an excuse to have her do a lap dance on your lap." With that said, he walked onto the train. Seconds later, his head popped back out and he said to James, "Prongs, can you bring my stuff to the compartment? I don't trust Sirius with my luggage."

After a "Hey!" from Sirius and a "Sure, no problem," from James, Remus disappeared again.

The three Marauders found an empty compartment near the back of the train and settled in for the ride to Hogwarts. James put his owl, Chestnut, by the window where she hooted happily.

"Our seventh and last year, gentlemen," Sirius said formally, standing up and pacing. "Although I rather have Remus here for me to make this speech, we'll just start without him. I'll repeat it for him later. Please feel free to take any notes." And he withdrew, from his robes, a very long, long, _long _list that reached the floor and unraveled.

"Sirius, you've got to be kidding me!" James said, his eyes following in horror the length of the list. "By the time you finish that list, we'll be grandfathers! Or even worse, dead!"

Sirius shrugged. "Then you better sit back and relax, my dear friend. Because I am definitely serious, which of course, I always am, since I am in fact, Sirius Black." James just glared at his friend. "All right then. Let us get started.

"For this year, it will be our last so we must cause as much mayhem as possible to do every single prank possible before we leave Hogwarts and go out into the real world. We need to do things that'll make Snape flinch every time he remembers these times. Now, this year, we can – "

But he didn't get to finish what they should do because at that second, the compartment door opened and two very pretty girls stood there, peering inside. Sirius immediately put away the list and grinned at them, putting an arm over the shoulders of both girls and leading them in. "Ah, hello there," he said, his grin still in place.

The girl on his right fixed him with a glare and took his arm off of her. "Keep your hands to yourself, Black," she spat.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, amused. "Whatever, Carson."

Leigh Carson, a girl with blue eyes and black hair, glare tightened and her mouth was set in a firm line. "Don't you 'whatever' me, Black. I'm serious here – and don't you _dare _say that stupid pun," she snapped as Sirius opened his mouth, which he closed, sadly. "_Keep your perverted hands off of me or I'll _seriously_ hurt you_," she added threateningly.

Sirius wisely backed away from her and turned to the girl on his left side. "Hey, Harrison." Emily Harrison, dark brown hair and friendlier blue eyes than her friend, merely raised an eyebrow as if to tell him to get her hands off her politely as possible.

When he didn't, Emily said, her voice quiet, "Sirius, get your arm off of me please."

Sirius grinned at her. "Ah, a polite one!" He leaned in close so that his mouth was next to her ear. "How 'bout you and I find an empty compartment?"

Emily's eyebrow went up. "How about you get off of me right now before I hex you into the next century?" She kept her pleasant smile on her face. "Please?" She added politely.

Sirius pretended to be shock. "Did polite, kind, friendly, nice Emily Harrison just threaten _me_, Sirius Black?"

Leigh threw an amused look in his direction. "Wow, Black," she said sarcastically, "figure that one out on your own?" With a smirk, she turned to James. "James, these are for you from my parents. They said since your parents gave me those robes during the summer, they would give you something." Both the Carsons and Potters families were close friends, much to her displeasure.

Leigh handed James a box and James, cautiously, opened the box. Inside, nestled together, were dungbombs. "All right!" Sirius said excitedly, glancing over James's shoulder. "Damn, Carson, never knew your parents approved of our pranks."

"That would be me, Black, who doesn't approve. They, God help them, seem to find them amusing," Leigh said. "Come on, Em, we better find another compartment. I rather not be with Sirius for the whole ride to Hogwarts."

Sirius grinned. "You know you can't resist me, Leigh. I'm the love of your life, the object of your affections, the – "

"The pain in my ass," Leigh finished coolly, grinning. She then turned to look at James. "I heard you and Madison Baker broke it off, James."

James shrugged. "Yeah, seems she found a super hot guy she's so desperately in love with." He rolled his eyes. "Really, how stupid. Bet you she ends up breaking it off and comes running back to me."

Leigh eyed James. "She is the most popular girl in the year, James. And she has boys groveling at her feet, willing to do her every will, unlike you who actually proved to be a non-worshipping boyfriend." She shrugged. "But hey, being the ditz she is, she might. I mean, it is born fact that James Potter and Madison Baker will go together to the Yule Ball this year and probably win queen and king."

She and Emily then left in search for another compartment, one excluding Sirius Black.

"Sheesh, what's up with her?" Sirius asked, shaking his head. "You would have thought I told her that her eighty four grandmother was hot or something like that." He then looked pondering. "I wonder if she is…"

James raised an eyebrow. "You think way to much, Padfoot." He then frowned. "Madison and I are over for real. She was too…well, _wanting_. Always wanting to show me off and take me everywhere." He winced. "Even the mall. Really, you know how many bags she makes me hold?"

Sirius grinned. "So? She is the hottest girl in the school. But hey, a bit too over confident for me; I prefer being the one admired with stars in their eyes other than the other way around." His grin widened. "Man, is Moony gonna be mad or what when he realizes _Emily Harrison_ was here and no one got him! He's had a crush on her since last year! Of course, he doesn't know I know he likes her," Sirius said.

James laughed. "You should've seen him last year in Charms; we were copying notes for Flitwick and I 'accidentally' glanced at Moony's notebook page and saw the doodles of Emily's name in perfect boy's perfect cursive."

Sirius laughed. "I heard him muttering her name." He wiggled his eyebrows. "And next morning, he had a wet bed." Both friends laughed, Peter laughing, although not part of it.

Sirius leaned back in his seat, studying James. "But you know, Leigh's got a point. You are James Potter and she is Madison Baker. You two were suppose to go to the Yule Ball together, win together, get married together, and have pretty, perfect babies. What are you going to do now?"

James frowned. "What do you mean what am I going to do now? I'm going to find another date, obviously."

"A date prettier than Madison _Baker_?" Sirius asked in disbelief. "Yeah right. She's the prettiest girl in the whole grade."

James snorted. "I'll find someone better than her, Padfoot. I'll even find a date who will win Yule Ball _queen._"

"Someone beat Baker at beauty?" Sirius asked. He then snorted. "Once again, yeah right."

"Want to bet?" James challenged, his eyes holding a usual challenging look in his eyes. "Five Galleons?"

Sirius grinned and countered, "Let's make it ten Galleons, Prongs. If, of course, you're not _scared._" Sirius's eyes held amusement, knowing James would never back down.

"Scared? Me? Ha, yeah right!" James stuck out his hand to shake Sirius's hand, confirming the bet. "Deal."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on," Sirius said, leaning back in his seat. "We need to set some more terms. Like…I get to pick the girl you have to transform into Miss Yule Ball queen."

James raised an eyebrow. "Who says you get to chose the girl?"

"Scared, Potter?" Sirius asked again, still waiting for James's response.

James colored slightly. "No. I…fine. Who is the lucky girl, Black?"

Sirius paused in thinking, muttering things such as, "no…dated her…boring…odd…hmm, no, my next snogging partner…" finally, after going through the whole female population in his brain, Sirius snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He grinned. "Lily Evans."

James frowned, trying to recollect any memories of Lily Evans. "Lily Evans…Lily Evans…isn't she that red head girl in our house?" He asked. "The one who spends her time reading?"

Sirius nodded. "That's the one. Perfect grades and studies hard. This'll be fun to see you make her, Miss Studious Lily Evans, the Yule Ball queen."

James frowned, trying to recall every detail of Lily Evans. Spending six years in the same house didn't seem to bring anything to his mind. He seemed to only recall her hair and her eyes…which were…blue? No wait, sea green…?

"Think you can do it, Prongs?" Sirius questioned his friend.

James stroked his chin as if in deep concentration. "Hmm…let's see…the chance to prove you wrong in a bet, gaining ten Galleons, and making Madison Baker not be Yule Ball queen as everyone thinks she will?" He grinned. "Absolutely." He shook Sirius's hand.

Sirius then leaned backwards in his chair again, glancing at Peter. "Do you have any food? I'm starved. I mean, going to make James pay me ten Galleons."

Peter immediately looked in his bag and frowned. "Darn it, must've eaten it on the way here," he muttered, searching through his bag.

"Umm…never mind…" Sirius said as Peter began taking out something moldy looking. "I'll wait for the lady with the cart to come."

James began staring out of the window, where the train had finally begun to move and whiz by the landscape. He'll have to actually meet Lily Evans, a girl he barely knew existed. _This might be harder than I anticipated, _James thought.

A few minutes went by when Sirius suddenly said, "Hey, Prongs, aren't you suppose to be in the prefects' compartment with Evans and Remus?"

"Oh, crap!" James said, standing up quickly. "Wait, Evans is Head Girl?"

Sirius nodded. "Yup. You have fun there, Prongs. Oh and good luck; you'll need it," he added with a wink.

James rolled his eyes. "Sirius, I'm James Potter. There's nothing I cannot do." With that said he disappeared out of the compartment, leaving his two friends behind.

"Well then," Sirius said. "Let the games begin."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that was, hopefully, interesting. Oh, and anyone know what AU means? I'm trying to figure it out. Please review and tell me what you think of the story! Merry Late Christmas (and Happy Late Hanukah!) and a Happy New Year! 


End file.
